Ever After
by jahnnabanana
Summary: a Denny/Izzie fanfic
1. Prologue: The Wedding

**PROLOGUE**

It was the most beautiful wedding. It happened just after sunrise. Izzie wanted a dawn wedding. She said it symbolizes a new beginning for her and Denny. I told her it wouldn't work. People would not appreciate waking up before dawn just to attend a wedding. I was her maid of honor and Cristina was her bridesmaid so we had to go. I told her nobody else would come but I was wrong. They all did. Everybody at Seattle Grace came, from the Chief to the attendings and even the nurses. Addison even flew in from L.A. just for the wedding. It seems everyone wanted to share in the momentous occasion. Izzie was finally going to marry her Denny and everyone wanted to share in their happiness.

We all can't believe this is finally happening. It's nothing short of a miracle. To think just a year ago, Denny was lying in a hospital bed, dying. Izzie helped him get a new heart and almost got kicked out of our internship because of it. She got back into the program but it took a lot of hard work and sacrifice. Now she's a resident and after a year of waiting, she's finally getting married.

The day was perfect. There was no cloud in sight, even though it rained every day that week. I thought Izzie was a fool for planning a garden wedding in the middle of spring in Seattle. I have been up all night worrying about rain but it turned out I needn't have worried. The day turned out to be a gift. The ceremony was held in the garden of Denny and Izzie's place. Denny bought a piece of land near Derek's as soon as he got out of the hospital and started building their home at the same time ours was being built. Izzie and I had so much fun decorating our houses with Cristina. We planted every bush in that garden ourselves and it turned out beautiful.

Funny but Denny didn't look at all nervous. He's not even a bit tense. All the married men in the hospital have been telling him about how nervous they were before their weddings but he told me he never felt more calm in his life. He said today is the beginning of his life and I believe him. As I looked at him standing next to Derek & George, he looked perfectly happy.

Izzie was a vision. She has always been beautiful but she looked absolutely ethereal on her wedding day. She chose a very simple silk dress. She had no veil. We just pinned lilies on her loosely curled blonde hair. She didn't even have a lot of makeup on but she's never looked more beautiful. Her happiness shone through and it made her glorious face light up.

Denny eyes welled up as he was watching Izzie walk down the aisle. She looked like an angel as she walked slowly towards him, the faintly pink sunrise shining on her golden hair and white dress. Even the lilies on her hand seemed to have an ethereal glow. It was breathtaking.

They wrote their own vows. Izzie had been stressing about her vows for weeks. She wrote several versions of it and had been keeping the latest one pinned to her scrubs while she was at the hospital. People would see her in odd places, scribbling on that tiny piece of paper. She even had an intern write something for her in the middle of a surgery because she didn't want to forget it. She must have made at least 20 drafts of those vows until Cristina put an end to the craziness by giving her an ultimatum. She eventually chose the very first one she wrote and Cristina has been keeping it for her until this morning.

Those were the most original vows I've ever heard. Denny promised to keep their love alive by always keeping a scrabble set handy. Izzie promised to bake him muffins and cookies every time he needs a sugar rush. He promised to give her a foot rub whenever she has 80-hour weeks at the hospital. She promised to knit him lots of sweaters. He said he won't mind if she goes berserk with decorating and cooking during the holidays. She, in turn, promised not to make a fuss even if he leaves the toilet seat up. Izzie called him her first love, her best friend and her partner. Denny called her his savior. The vows were very Izzie and Denny, both funny and poignant.

_"I will not stop laughing in your happiness, rejoicing in your triumphs or crying over your sorrows. I will not make promises I won't be able to keep but understand that I will always hold you in esteem. I love you."_

Denny's voice broke as he was saying his vows. A lot of the guests got teary-eyed watching him pledge his love to the woman who gave him a second chance at life. He called Izzie his savior and, in a way, he was right. She did save him and not only because she got him that new heart. She saved him because he has given up on life before he met her. She made him want to live.

I must admit I cried a little. I couldn't help myself. Bailey, Callie and Addison were all openly crying in their seats. The men tried to hide it but I've seen George, Derek and the Chief blinking very fast a couple of times. I even caught a glimpse of Cristina dabbing a tissue under her eyes. I didn't dare tease her about it. I know how testy Cristina can be when she's caught being vulnerable. Everyone cheered when the priest pronounced them husband and wife. As they rode off into the sunrise, I was happy that one of us is finally having her fairy tale.

It was the perfect wedding.


	2. Chapter 1

I

"Hello. May I speak to Dr. Isobel Stevens, please?"

"I'm sorry. My mommy's not here," said Sara. "Do you want to talk to my Dad?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Okay." Sara yelled, "Dad! Phone!"

Denny went into his office and picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Good morning," a strange female voice said on the other line, "Are you the husband of Dr. Isobel Stevens?"

"Yes," said Denny. "I'm sorry but she's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, please. My name is Bridget Crane from the Horizons Agency. I have an important message for her. Could you please tell her to call me at 206-567-7783?"

"Sure," Denny said as he wrote down the number. "Can I tell her what this is about?"

"I'm sorry but it's a confidential matter," the woman said. "Would you please tell her to call me as soon as possible? I'll be here at 9 AM tomorrow. Thank you."

"No problem."

Denny went into the kitchen and found his four-year-old daughter sitting on the kitchen counter, busily attacking a large muffin. She loved sitting on that counter, especially while her mom bakes her favorite peanut butter and banana muffins.

He put on a disapproving look. "Cricket, you're not supposed to be eating that. Josie will not be pleased. It's almost dinnertime," he said as he ruffled her hair. Josie had been their nanny since Sara was born. She does not approve of snacks before meals. Izzie's baking was the bane of her existence.

Sara just smiled at her father. Izzie's smile. That's one of the reasons she could wrap him around her little finger and she knew it. All she had to do was smile and she could get anything she wants from Denny. She is every inch her mother's daughter, from her blonde hair to her infectious laugh. Sara looks exactly like Izzie, so much so that people at the hospital called her their mini-Iz.

"Is that from the batch mom baked last night?" Izzie and Sara were up late last night baking muffins. Mother and daughter loved baking together. They loved it so much that there's always a surplus of baked goods in the house. They also love giving them away so they can make more. That's why the Shepherd twins love visiting. They always get to eat the best cookies at the Duquettes. They even get takeout.

"I helped," Sara said proudly. "Mom said I could have one. You won't tell Josie, would you?"

"Just don't let Josie see you eating that or she'd be mad," Denny said. He looked around and realized someone was missing. "Where's Matt?"

"He's playing outside," Sara said, matter of factly. If Sara was the image of Izzie, their son Matthew is his. He's a very outgoing boy who loves playing outdoors. He loves all kinds of creepy crawly creatures. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if the boy turns out to be a Biologist like him.

Once again, Denny can't get over the fact that his life is perfect. He has a wonderful marriage to an amazing wife. He has two beautiful, healthy children. They're all devoted to each other. Like Cristina has been lovingly saying every time she comes over, his family is too perfect and she hates them. Denny can't believe his luck. He can't imagine what lucky stars have aligned to get him into that hospital that fateful day but he will always be grateful to the Universe for not assigning him to another resident or he wouldn't have met Izzie.

Denny went back into his office, still puzzled. He has been trying to remember where he has heard Horizons before and he can't seem to remember. He sat on his desk, staring into space for a few minutes until it dawned on him. This could be what Izzie has been waiting eighteen years for.

* * *

He has never set foot in the hospital again. It's been 6 years since he left the hospital for good but he still felt chills whenever he goes near it. It didn't matter that his wife is the head of Neo-Natal surgery at Seattle Grace. He vowed once he got out that he will never set foot in it again if he can help it and he hasn't. Not once has he come back, not even when they opened the new Neo-Natal Surgery Unit that he donated 3 million dollars for. It's been 6 years but now he found himself walking towards the hospital entrance. It was really making him jittery but he felt he had to do it. He needed to tell his wife the news. Whether it was bad or good depends on how Izzie would take it.

He didn't have to wait long. Izzie came out of the elevator with Meredith and Derek. Meredith is now the head of General Surgery and Derek, the Chief of Surgery. They were discussing the new equipment they were planning on buying for the clinic. Izzie immediately glanced toward where he was standing as if she felt his presence. Her face instantly lit up. "Well, this is a surprise," she said as he kissed her.

"Good to see you, Denny," said Derek.

"Hey. Nice to see you back here. Does this mean the hospital isn't bad juju anymore," Meredith teased as she hugged him. Meredith can't help teasing him. They've all been good friends since he got out of the hospital. They all get together occasionally with Cristina and her boyfriend as well as George and his girlfriend. Since the Duquettes and the Shepherds were neighbors, their get-togethers usually end up in each other's home.

"Seriously, what's the occasion?" Derek asked.

"Can't a man surprise his wife?" Denny answered as he smiled at Izzie. "I'm taking Dr. Duquette out to dinner. Care to join us?"

"Well, we'd love to but we have to go home. Lexie is babysitting the twins tonight but we have to go back because she has an early surgery tomorrow," Meredith said. "Raincheck? "

"No problem," Denny said. "Bye."

"Bye," Meredith and Derek said in unison. "Let's just discuss that new equipment at my office tomorrow, Iz," Derek added.

"Sure. Bye, guys," Izzie called out as Meredith walked away with her husband. Denny put his arm around Izzie as led her to the parking lot. They walked in silence. Denny loved this about their relationship. They didn't need to talk. They can always feel what the other is feeling even without saying a word.

Denny looked at his wife closely. Izzie looked tired. She's been working so hard since the hospital opened the Neo-Natal surgery unit 3 months ago. She had been working 80-hour weeks since then but Denny knew she loved it. Izzie was in her element in that hospital. She loved her unit and the fact that SGH now has one of the best and most advanced Neo-Natal surgery units in the world. Patients are being flown across the country just to have their surgeries. Denny was proud that his wife was able to accomplish this in such a short time.

They reached the car and Denny helped his wife into the passenger seat. She was already dozing off by the time he went inside. Denny smiled and he shook his head. He didn't try to wake her and drove off instead.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Denny said as he brushed off a lock of hair from her forehead. "Do you still want to have dinner or are you too tired?"

Izzie opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled at him sheepishly. "Oh, sorry I dozed off. I just feel a little bit drained. I was in surgery for 8 hours this morning and 5 hours this evening. Then I had a meeting with Derek to discuss the new equipment I wanted to buy for the unit. Meredith came in the middle of it and you know how we are when we get together. The conversation wandered to the children, as usual. We just never got back to discussing the equipment."

Denny laughed. He does know how they are. When Izzie & Mer get together, it's nonstop talking about the kids. "No sorries. I know you had a long day. I called the hospital before I came. George said you were in surgery all day. So do you still want to go out? I made reservations at our favorite restaurant."

Izzie leaned back and closed her eyes. She looked like she was debating whether to say yes or no. She really was too tired. Denny sensed that and said, "It's okay. We can go out to dinner some other time."

"Okay. I promise I'll make it up to you." Izzie looked around, still disoriented from her nap. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're at the parking lot at Joe's."

"What? Why?"

"There's something we need to talk about."

Izzie just stared at him questioningly. She can't imagine what it was they needed to talk about that they can't discuss at home. She waited for a few seconds and then said, "So, what is it?"

"Somebody called today from Horizons."

It hit her like a wave--Hannah. She was the daughter Izzie has given up for adoption. Izzie has been waiting to hear from her for eighteen years. She had hoped for a long time that her daughter would at least try to contact her but she hasn't heard anything from her since the adoption. She didn't even know if Hannah's parents told her she was adopted but she hoped that Hannah would find out someday and try to find her.

Denny knew all about Hannah. Izzie has told him about her a couple of days after they got engaged. She just wanted Denny to know everything about her past so she told him about growing up in a trailer park, her experiences as she was growing up and how she got pregnant at seventeen. Izzie was scared about being too honest with him but she felt he needed to know everything about her. If they were going to get married, he should at least know what he was getting himself into. Denny just listened to her and made no judgments. He accepted everything about her. That was the moment Izzie fully realized what a wonderful man her fiancé was.

Denny looked at his wife closely. He can't imagine what is going through her head. He knows Izzie has been hoping for this but he also knows her fear. She has been dreading this as much as she was wishing it. Izzie was scared of what Hannah would think about the woman who has given her up for adoption.


	3. Chapter 2

II

"Iz, are you okay?" Meredith said. They were all having lunch in the cafeteria. Meredith, Izzie, Cristina & George are all attendings now, some of them were running their own service but they always try to have lunch together when they're not in surgery. Meredith noticed that Izzie has been distracted all day. She just kept on wandering off, lost in her thoughts. This is very unlike Izzie. The woman never runs out of things to say—ever. Meredith was a little worried when Izzie didn't seem to hear her. "Izzie?"

"What?" Izzie asked. Looking around, she noticed that the whole group has stopped talking and were in fact, staring at her. She looked at each of them questioningly. "What?"

"You haven't said anything in the last hour," George answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Izzie answered but no one believed her. They all knew each other like family and they know when someone is having a life crisis. They were all discussing Alex, who was off in private practice in New York. He has joined one of the best plastic surgery clinics in NYC and he's having the time of his life. Izzie has always disapproved of his choice because she knows he really liked Pediatrics. On a normal day, Izzie would have a lot to say about the topic but today, not a word.

"Okay, I don't like silent Izzie," said Cristina. "It's unnatural. Snap out of it. Don't you have anything to say about Alex and his disgustingly lucrative practice? What a sellout! I heard he's dating a supermodel."

"I heard he just bought a new Ferrari," said George.

"Another one? Doesn't he have one of those already?" Meredith asked. They can't believe Alex is now living the high life in New York. He's been saying that all along but they all know what he really wanted. That's why it was such a shock to find out he took a fellowship in plastics. It was a shock to everyone except Meredith. She knew why he took that fellowship. He was still in love with Izzie and wanted to get as far away from Seattle as possible. He used to come back every year but they haven't seen him in three years. He still keeps in touch and they all like to discuss it whenever they get news from him.

"No. That last one was a Porsche," said George without any hint of jealousy. He loves his job as an OB-GYN. He's in private practice but he still works in the hospital. He has been living with his girlfriend for 2 years now and he's happy.

"Wow! A Porsche and a Ferrari. I must say Alex is doing very well," Meredith said loudly. She wanted to get a rise out of Izzie, who was still staring at her half-eaten sandwich. Izzie didn't even seem to hear her.

"Who cares about cars?" Cristina remarked. " If I had the money, I'd be like Izzie here except I'd build my own hospital instead of just a wing. Then I could have all the heart surgeries I want."

"Listen guys, I really want to stay but I have to do a consult. I'll catch up with you later on, okay?" Izzie rose from her chair and walked away distractedly. The rest of the group gave each other questioning looks. This was so unlike Izzie, certainly not the Izzie of late.

"Okay. Something's up with her," Cristina said as she watched Izzie leaving. "George you go find out before she goes psycho on us again."

* * *

Izzie was sitting at her desk in her office. She has been staring at the phone for the last ten minutes. She found out this morning that Hannah's mother, Caroline Klein, is trying to get in touch with her. Izzie was told that it was entirely her choice. She didn't have to talk to Mrs. Klein if she didn't want to. She gave Izzie the number in case she was willing to talk. She was trying to muster up the courage to make the call. Izzie wanted to but she's scared of what she might hear.

_Why am I so scared? Hannah is my daughter. I want to see her. This could be my chance. The worst she could do is refuse to see me. It that's so, they wouldn't be calling, would they? _

The door was open whe George came to the office. He was about to come in freely like he always does but he took one look at Izzie and paused. She was staring at the phone. He knew that look. They've been best friends for years and he hasn't seen her this scared since Denny was in the hospital. George can't bear to see his best friend this way. He had to help her.

"I thought you had a consult."

"George!" Izzie said as she snapped out of her reverie. She was so glad he was here. George has always been her confidant. Maybe he could talk some sense into her.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. You didn't need to ask."

"Well, you looked so thoughtful before. I thought maybe you were busy."

"Staring at the phone? Yeah. I was busy." They both laughed.

"I just noticed you were preoccupied at lunch. Anything the matter?"

Izzie took a deep breath. She wanted to tell George but she paused for a few seconds. It wasn't easy telling your best friend that the long-lost daughter you gave up for adoption is trying to contact you. "It's Hannah."

George knew about Hannah. He was the only one at Seattle Grace who knew Izzie gave birth to a daughter at sixteen. He knew Izzie had been wanting to see Hannah for a long time. He also knew about the nights when Izzie would get out of bed in the middle of the night because she didn't want Denny to know she was crying for the daughter she'll never know.

"Hannah called? That's good news, isn't it?"

"She hasn't called. Her mother wants to talk to me. I have her number. She's expecting me to call her today."

"So have you called her yet?" George asked. Izzie sadly shook her head. "So what's the matter?"

Izzie shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I want to call. I really do--"

"--but you're scared," George said. "Iz, it doesn't make sense. You've been waiting for this for 18 years. Don't waste another minute dwelling on fears. I think you should call her now."

Izzie nodded. She knew she was going to make that call. She was just being silly. She felt foolish that her best friend had to talk her into doing it.

"So you're gonna call?"

"Yes."

"You want me to stay with you while you make the call?"

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"My patients can wait. This is more important," George said. He took the phone and handed it to Izzie. "Now go and make that call before Mrs. Ward's water breaks."

Izzie smiled at her best friend. She could always count of George to be there for her.

* * *

Husband and wife were alone in their bedroom. They have just put the kids to bed, each of them protesting loudly that it wasn't that late. It took them exactly three minutes to fall asleep despite their complaints. They always made it a point to put their kids to bed whenever they're at home. It's one of the highlights of the kids' day and they loved doing it. It makes them feel closer to the kids.

They're now sitting up on their bed, talking. They enjoy these late night talks. They can talk to each other about anything, from politics to the kids' antics. Tonight, Izzie has been telling him about her most boring day ever.

"I spent the whole day doing paperwork. I really, really hate it. Maybe I should get an assistant."

"That's not a bad idea," Denny said. "I remember how much you hated doing charts. An assistant would at least get the boring stuff of your back."

"I would just feel so guilty, though. I mean I could get an assistant but I don't want to seem self-important. Even Derek doesn't have one. Perception management. I don't want people to think I don't like doing that stuff."

"But, honey. You don't like doing that stuff," Denny protested.

"Yeah but they don't know that," Izzie said. Denny laughed heartily. Izzie will always be Izzie and he loved that about her.

"So, you want to hear about my day?"

"M-hmm," Izzie said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She loved hearing about her husband's day.

"We have discovered why there is a drastic decrease in the plankton. It's because of high water traffic. A lot more boats are docking in the area during the summer so there's more pollution. We're gonna have to try and balance that out soon or we may lose more marine life."

"How very exciting!" Izzie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mock me, woman. Not everyone can have a job as exciting as yours. You and your paperwork!" They both laughed. It's a running joke between them how un-exciting his job is compared to hers. She loved making fun of his work but Denny knows she respects what he's doing. Denny and his team have made a lot of improvements to marine life in the Washington coastline. In fact, he's regarded as somewhat of a hero in the coastal towns.

They proceeded to talk about everything under the sun except the one thing they were both thinking about. Izzie desperately wanted to tell Denny about her phone call but she was too scared to open the subject. Denny was just waiting for Izzie to bring it up. He didn't want to invade her privacy so he wanted to wait until she's ready to confide in him. Finally, Denny broke the silence. "Honey, I know we're not talking about it and I'd respect your wish if you don't want to but I just want you to know that I'm here to talk, or whatever."

Izzie sat up and faced her husband. She looked at him gratefully. That's all Denny needed.

"It's Hannah, isn't it?" Denny asked. "She wants to see you."

"Her adoptive mother wants to see me."

"She's coming?"

"She's here. She arrived last weekend. She's staying at the Edgewater Hotel."

"Hannah's with her?"

"I don't know."

"Wait. Didn't the agency just call us a couple of days ago?"

"Yes," Izzie replied. Caroline Klein has come to Seattle and wants to see Izzie. She didn't say why she wanted to meet her. She said she wanted to tell Izzie personally. She made arrangements for them to have lunch together the next day. Denny doesn't like all the secrecy. This is beginning to be more of a mystery and it made him wary. He's a scientist. He likes things black-and-white. It doesn't please him that Izzie would have to spend another night worrying about it. He just hopes nothing bad has happened to Hannah, for Izzie's sake.

"When's the meeting?" Denny finally asked.

"I'll be meeting her for lunch tomorrow."

"Honey, would you like me to come with you?" Denny asked as he held her close. "I could take the day off."

"No. I have to do this alone."

"Are you sure? The plankton can wait."

"Yes," Izzie replied with a smile. She is so lucky to have married the most understanding man. I don't deserve him, Izzie thought to herself. I don't deserve this life. Maybe that's why Caroline Klein is here. To make me realize my life isn't perfect.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

III

Caroline Klein has never seen Izzie. She was their daughter's birth mother but it was a closed adoption. Caroline has never even seen a picture of Izzie. They were given the vaguest description of her. She knew that she grew up in a trailer park and gave birth to Hannah while she was in high school. They imagined her to be a certain way. They thought Izzie still lives in the trailer park, got married and has a bunch of kids by now but as she watched Izzie walk toward her table, she realized how wrong she was. Izzie was beautiful but Caroline had been expecting that. She was wearing a light grey suit of an unmistakable designer pedigree, red pumps that made her look 5 inches taller and was carrying a red designer bag. She looked like a fashion magazine's idea of a successful businesswoman.

Izzie walked towards the table without hesitation. She had a long talk with Denny last night. That eased all her fears about this meeting. She was prepared for whatever outcome it may have, or so she thought. She saw Caroline stand up she approached the table. Izzie held her hand towards her.

"Hi. I'm Izzie," Izzie said as the other woman took her hand. "You must be Caroline."

"Yes," Caroline replied civilly. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Can I get you ladies, anything?" Their waiter said. Caroline looked at Izzie questioningly.

"Just some orange juice," Izzie replied.

"Okay. We'll have two, please." They proceeded to give the waiter their orders. They tried to size up each other without seeming rude. Caroline Klein seemed like the typical, suburban mother. She was wearing an understated but stylish outfit. She looked prosperous but her face looked tired. She was a tad too thin. There were dark circles under her eyes, like she hasn't slept in a week.

If Caroline was surprised by Izzie's appearance, that was nothing compared to how she felt about Izzie's confident air. Where is the scared, distraught woman I imagined? This was a woman who was happy and satisfied with her life. Caroline knows it because she was that woman until two years ago. Whatever Caroline may have thought of Izzie, it surely wasn't this.

Reluctant to bring the subject up , the two women sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Caroline felt she couldn't delay the conversation any longer.

"You're nothing like I imagined," she began.

"You're exactly like I imagined," Izzie smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I imagined--I'd hoped--you'd be like the mother I've always wanted. You know, perfect," Izzie said with a shrug.

It was hard reconciling the Izzie in her mind and this beautiful, confident young woman in front of her but in that small remark, Caroline caught a glimpse of that scared, pregnant teenager. Caroline's motherly heart went out to her.

"I'm not perfect."

"No. I think you are," Izzie said. "Hannah must love you very much."

"She does. She thinks I'm her best friend."

Izzie hestitated for a moment. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she's seventeen now. She's going to turn eighteen in November," Caroline hesitated. "But you already know that."

Izzie smiled sadly. She does know it. She's been celebrating Hannah's birthday in her mind for eighteen years. She even bought Hannah presents every year but not knowing where to send it, she'd eventually return them. She leaned forward, eager to know more about her daughter.

"She looks exactly like you," Caroline continued. "She's very tall and she has your hair. She's also very beautiful and has a great personality to match. She's one of the popular girls at school but it's not because of her beauty. People just can't help but be drawn to her. I think it's because she radiates happiness. She's always been sunny, even as a baby. You wouldn't believe how little trouble we had when she first came to us. My husband used to joke that we adopted the world's only middle-aged baby."

Caroline opened her bag and took out a small photo album. She handed it to Izzie who eagerly opened it. Izzie saw a very pretty cool blonde teenager, the kind you often see in magazine ads. It was like looking at herself 16 years ago. Hannah was also the very image of Sara. Tears welled in Izzie's eyes.

"She's a good girl. She is class president and captain of the volleyball team," Caroline continued as she watched Izzie look at her daughter's--their daughter's--pictures. "She also runs her school's 4H club. She loves to cook. I don't know where she got it 'cause I hate cooking. Of course, I can cook but nothing fancy, you know. She does all the fancy stuff. She can make a 5-course dinner in my 1-star kitchen."

Izzie laughed at that. Hannah is sounding more and more like me, she thought. She saw Caroline give her an inquiring look.

"I think she got that from me," Izzie explained. "I bake. Obssessively."

"Oh," Caroline smiled. "She's also very obsessive with cleaning and organizing. Her room is so neat, you could eat off the floor--even when she was very little. Her room is like her sanctuary. We never go in without her permission. She also likes everything in order in the rest of the house. She makes everything a delight. Holidays and family gatherings are always organized by Hannah. We sometimes call her Martha just to tease her but she doesn't mind. She owns it." She paused when Izzie chuckled.

"Me again," Izzie explained and they both laughed. "It's amazing. I've often wondered how she grew up, you know? I've always imagined her to be my opposite because we've grown up in such different environments. It's astounding to find out she's exactly like me."

"I'm so sorry we didn't keep in touch. We moved to Santa Barbara and were so busy starting our new business that I forgot to send you pictures. I tried sending you some more when I finally thought of it but my letters came back. We thought you'd probably moved."

"I did. I moved out right after high school. I went away to college and never came back."

The waiter came back with their food. Izzie handed the album back to Caroline but the older woman waved her hand. "Keep it."

"Thank you," Izzie said gratefully.

"So, you're a doctor now," Caroline remarked.

"Yes. I'm a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital," Izzie said. She saw the other woman's curious look and explained, "I put myself through med school with money I earned from modeling."

"Wow!"

"It was hard but I got through it," Izzie said with a shrug. "I have a husband and two children now, a boy and a girl."

The agency people told her that Izzie was a well respected doctor in Seattle now. She couldn't believe it at first but now that they've met, there isn't any doubt in her mind that it's true. Caroline was glad her daughter's birth mother is a success. It's going to make it a lot easier to do what I'm about to do.

"Izzie--can I call you Izzie?" Caroline asked. She saw Izzie nod back. "I'm here because I need to talk to you about Hannah."

Not knowing what to say, Izzie remained silent. She braced herself for what she's about to hear. She saw Caroline draw a deep breath as if hesitating. Izzie's heart skipped a beat. Izzie has imagined a lot of outcomes to this conversation but nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Would you consider taking Hannah?"

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

IV

Denny was dumbfounded.

"Is this a joke?" he asked incredulously. "You're joking."

"If it's a joke, it's not funny," Izzie said seriously. "It must be the most _unfunny_ joke in the history of human relations."

"She's giving Hannah back to you?" He couldn't grasp what Izzie was telling him at first.

"Yes," Izzie replied with a nervous laugh.

"But why?"

"She's dying, Denny," Izzie explained as she looked at her husband's shocked face. "She has cancer. She has about six months to live."

"What about her husband?"

"He died from a car accident two years ago."

"I see," Denny said speculatively. "Any family?"

"They're both orphans. Their parents have all died a long time ago."

Izzie took his silence as a good sign. "They have no other family. No siblings. Caroline is scared to leave her alone but there's really no one she could leave Hannah to. Well, there's Hannah's godmother but Caroline doesn't think it will be the same as real family. I'm the only family she has left. She wants what's best for Hannah so she's asking us to take her."

Izzie's heart went out to her daughter. She can't bear to think of Hannah alone in the world. She desperately wants to take Hannah but she doesn't want to force Denny into agreeing to anything if he didn't want to. Denny was still lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Izzie asked, dreading the answer.

"I think it's time I finished the plumbing in the guesthouse," Denny said. "Unless Hannah wants to take a room in the house."

"Really?" Izzie hesitated. "I mean--you'd consider letting her to live here?"

"Of course, we'll take her. She's your daughter," Denny said incredulously. "What do you think of me, woman?"

Izzie gave him a big kiss. Denny's silence scared her for a while. She didn't want him to feel like he was being forced into agreeing to this. She would have accepted it if he said no. She did have a backup plan. Hannah can live with her mother if need be but she's so glad Denny agreed to this. She didn't want her daughter to feel rejected once more.

"She's about to graduate from high school in a few months. She's going to college after that. She's going to stay with Caroline in Santa Barbara until she graduates but she will be here for Christmas."

"You don't have to sell me anything, honey. I'm sold," Denny said with a smile. Izzie could talk him into anything, even risking his life so he could get a new heart. He assumed Izzie knew that but it seems she doesn't. Then something occurred to him.

"Does she know about Caroline's illness?" Denny asked.

Izzie answered with a sad sigh.

"I see. Poor child. This must be harder for her than her father's death."

"Yeah. At least then she still had Caroline."

"Yeah and knowing her mother is going to die any minute has got to be devastating."

This remark brought back memories of the time Denny was in the hospital. He could have died any minute because his heart was failing. Izzie wanted to spend all her time with him. At times, she didn't go home at all. She'd sleep on the couch beside his bed and when nobody was there, she slept beside him. She could have been suspended or fired if anyone saw her but Izzie didn't care. She loved him so much that she actually risked her career for him. Izzie can't bear to think of her daughter going through the same thing.

"What will we tell the kids?" Izzie asked.

"That their big sister is coming to live with us," Denny replied matter of factly. "Sara would adore having a big sister around. I'm not sure about Matt."

"I don't think we'll have a problem with Mattie," Izzie said proudly. "We may have a problem with Hannah being around Mattie if she's scared of creepy crawly critters."

Denny laughed at that. Matt loved hauling animals into the house. Matt seems to think bathtubs are there to house whatever critter he decides to bring home. He once rescued a huge toad and put it in his parents' bathroom. It scared the daylights out of Izzie when she found the toad in the toilet at 3 A.M. Now everyone in the house knows to look in the tub first before going in.

"So when is she coming?"

"I haven't said yes yet. I told Caroline I'll have to talk to you first."

"What? Why?" Denny asked incredulously. "Did you think I'm the kind of guy who'd let your daughter be alone in the world?"

"Not really, but you never know," Izzie teased. They smiled at each other for a moment.

"What are you waiting for, Izzie? She must be really anxious. Call her now and end her misery."

"Okay, Okay. I'm going." Izzie grinned at him as she ran to their home office to make the call. She was so happy. After eighteen years of wondering what might have been, she going to get a second chance with her daughter.

_Please don't let her hate me._

* * *

"For how long?" Derek asked.

"Eight days," Izzie said. They were in the Chief of Surgery's office. Izzie has just asked Derek for some time off to go and meet Hannah in Santa Barbara. She and Caroline agreed that she should meet Hannah as soon as possible to try get to know her daughter. It was Izzie's idea to meet them in California, away from all the distractions of her work. She also wanted Hannah to be comfortable, meeting her birth mother for the very first time so she chose to go to the place where she grew up.

"And your patients?"

"Dr. Spencer can run my service while I'm gone."

"In that case, I don't see why you can't have the time off," Derek said. He was still a bit shocked about what Izzie told him. They had no idea she was hiding something like this. Izzie was always so perky and happy, you'd never guess she has any secrets. This must be very hard for her. "Izzie, are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you? I'm sure Mer would love to go to California with you."

"No. Denny wanted to go with me but I wouldn't let him. I want to do this alone."

"When are you leaving?"

"My flight leaves early tomorrow."

"Can I tell Mer?"

"I already told her I'm leaving but not the reason why. Please don't tell her yet. I want to tell her myself when I get back, " Izzie explained.

"Okay. I won't," Derek promised. "Take care, Iz."

"Thanks for the concern, Derek."

"Are you kidding me?" Derek said jokingly. "I don't want to lose my head of Neo-Natal Surgery. Stay away from any hospitals there, you hear?"

* * *

"Izzie has a daughter," a dumbstruck Meredith said.

Cristina has just told her about the newest hospital gossip. Izzie has just asked for time off. They both knew that. They also knew Izzie was going to California but she didn't tell them the reason why. Derek wouldn't say anything to Mer but it didn't take long for the nurses to find out.

"Seriously!" Cristina said to no one in particular.

"Izzie has a daughter," Meredith repeated.

George joined the two women at the cafeteria table. Meredith and Cristina's eyes were immediately drawn to him. George gave each of them a puzzled look. "What?"

"Izzie has a teenage daughter?" Meredith asked.

"Who told you?" George asked.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell us?" Cristina asked accusingly.

"It's not my secret to tell," George said. "Who told you, anyway?"

"The nurses," Cristina explained. "They know everything."

"How do they find these things out? They must have the rooms bugged or something. That's the only possible explanation."

"Don't change the subject. Derek wouldn't even tell Mer anything," Cristina said petulantly. "He said it was a matter of confidence. Now what's the use of having the Chief of Surgery for a husband if you can't even get some information from him?"

"Izzie has a daughter," Meredith said again.

"Will you stop saying that?" said an irritated Cristina.

"So?" George said nonchalantly. "She has Matthew and Sara. So she has another daughter? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that said daughter is eighteen," Cristina said. "That means Izzie gave birth to her when she was--what--seventeen?"

"Sixteen."

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, unable to believe the fact. She's been close friends with Izzie for many years. She can't believe Izzie has been keeping something this big from her. "I knew she wanted time off but she didn't tell me why. I thought she and Denny were having another vacation."

"Come on, George," Cristina said as she fixed her piercing gaze at him. "Spill."

"I won't tell you anything. It's Izzie's business. She'll tell you when she gets back."

"Fine," Cristina said confidently. "I'll get it out of you soon enough"

"You won't," George said but he took off, just in case. Cristina can be very persuasive when she wants to be and he might not be able to withstand a full-on Cristina attack.


	6. Chapter 5

V

Denny was at the airport waiting for his new stepdaughter to arrive. It's been a month since they first found out about Hannah. Now she's here for a week-long visit. Izzie wanted to be here to welcome her daughter but her duties at the hospital prevented her from going. That's why he was the lone welcoming committee.

Denny has never seen Hannah in person but he knew what she looks like. He scanned the crowd for a tall young girl with long blonde hair who looks exactly like Izzie. He heard her flight being announced 20 minutes ago and there's still no sign of her. That worried him a little. Has she changed her mind about going? Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Denny turned around and saw what Izzie would have looked like fifteen years ago. He gave Hannah a big smile.

"Hi," he told the young lady. "I'm Denny."

"I know. I saw you in the pictures." Hannah said. She couldn't help but smile back at him. She scanned the crowd for Izzie. "Where's Izzie?"

"Oh, sorry," Denny said apologetically. "She got held up in surgery. She actually took the day off to pick you up but she got called into emergency surgery this morning."

"Oh."

"So, are these all your bags?" Denny asked as he scanned her things. She had a backpack and a suitcase that was a little on the smallish side. It didn't look like she planned to stay long from the looks of it.

"Yeah. This is everything."

"You need help with that?" he asked as he pointed to her suitcase.

"Nope. I got it."

"Okay then. I'm parked that way. Follow me," he said as he gave Hannah a grin.

Hannah liked him. He has seen his picture and Izzie talked about him a lot but she wasn't prepared for how disarmingly warm and friendly he was. _Be careful_, she told herself_. Don't let him charm you into liking it here_.

Hannah didn't even want to be here. She didn't hate Izzie. She knows she owed a lot to Izzie by not getting an abortion but Izzie was a stranger to her. Hannah had no plans of ever seeing her birth mother until her mother got cancer. Caroline was so scared of leaving her alone that she decided to make contact with Izzie without even telling Hannah. She was so intent on promoting the relationship; she practically forced Hannah into meeting Izzie. They've all made plans during Izzie's visit to send Hannah to Washington for the holidays and meet her new family. It was Caroline's idea that Hannah should spend this week with them so she can be here for Izzie's birhday. Hannah agreed to come just to indulge her dying mother.

_I'm ging to be eighteen soon. I'll be an adult. I can live on my own. I don't need a family. _

"Are you tired?" Denny asked as he put her suitcase in the back of his truck. "Don't worry. It's a short ride. We live on a hill about twenty minutes from the city."

"I'm not tired. It was a short flight," Hannah said as she went into the passenger seat.

"Okay then. Off we go."

They have been driving for about ten minutes. Denny noticed Hannah's silence. He examined her from the corner of his eye. Hannah was the very image of his wife and daughter. She had Izzie's expressive eyes and face. She's probably as tall as Izzie and the build is the same. She looked just as he expected but something was different.

"You cut your hair," Denny said to break the silence. It seemed like a harmless enough subject.

"What?"

"I've seen your pictures," Denny explained. "Your hair used to be longer."

"Oh, I cut it myself a couple of weeks ago. It was too long, annoyingly long so I cut it all off," Hannah said with a shrug. She ran her fingers through her new chin-length bob. She's had long hair since she was in grade school. Her hair was the envy of all the girls in her school and Hannah knew it. She didn't know what possessed her that day but she just had the sudden urge to get rid of it. All the girls at school were shocked to see her the next day. What's worse, her mother was very upset when she saw what she did and that made her feel guilty. She decided that there will be no impulsive actions from her again. Her mom has a lot to deal with right now without any more surprises.

"It looks good," Denny said with a smile which prompted her to smile back. She hated herself for responding to him like this but she just can't help it. There's something about his openness that just disarms every person he meets.

"Your sister--I mean, Sara," Denny said. "She also has long blonde hair. She's so excited to see you. She even helped Izzie decorate the guesthouse for you. You should have seen her, barely 4 feet tall and she's been carrying lamps, linens and cushions all week. I think she loves you already from all the stories Izzie has told them about you."

Hannah didn't know how to respond to that so she kept silent. She was nervous about meeting Sara and Matthew. She's an only child. She's never had any siblings, no cousins, not even uncles or aunts. All the time she was growing up, it was just her parents and her. She didn't know how to deal with a little brother and sister so she was a bit apprehensive. Denny let her remain silent. Hannah seemed entranced by the view. They were in the outskirts of Seattle now with picturesque views all around. Denny knew how breathtaking the scenery is so he let her enjoy it.

They went on an unpaved road that went up a hill after about ten minutes. The trees were so thick all around that it seemed like evening than early morning. They drove up the hill for a couple more minutes until they reached a clearing and Hannah saw the house. It was a very large but simple two-storey stone house in the Mediterranean style. Its coral limestone walls seemed more at home in sunny California rather than the lush greenery of Seattle but it looked like it belonged here. It had a two-storey central structure and two one-storey wings on either side that stretched everywhere. The seemingly unplanned cutting garden surrounding it was very homey, full of flowers and beautiful greenery. It felt like a home and Hannah liked it in spite of herself.

"Daddy!" The shout came from inside the house. The front door suddenly flew open and a little girl ran out. She went straight to Denny and jumped into his arms.

"There you are," Denny said with a laugh as he kissed his daughter's head. He then turned to face Hannah and said, "This little tornado is your sister, Sara Natalie Duquette."

Sara smiled at her shyly. The little girl was wearing a white dress that made her look like a character out of a storybook. They have the same shade of hair except Sara's long locks were curly. She gave Sara a tentative "Hi" which made little Goldilocks blush and hide her face in her father's shoulder. _She looks exactly like me_, Hannah thought with wonder.

"What's the matter with you, cricket? That's your big sister come to visit us. I thought you couldn't wait to meet her?" Denny laughed at his tiny daughter. She jumped from his arms and gave Hannah a shy "Hi". She held on to her father's hand tightly, her eyes never leaving her big sister's face. Denny saw that it embarrassed Hannah so he said, "I'll take your bags inside. You go in and take a look around."

The interior of the house was as unpretentious as the exterior. The two-storey structure in the center of the house turned out to be one great room with a two-storey ceiling. It was tastefully decorated with simple casual furniture. It was the kind of room one would instantly feel comfortable in. Denny saw her scanning the great room. He gave her a couple of minutes to look around. He saw that she liked it and Denny was pleased.

"The guest house is back here," Denny said as he led Hannah to the double French doors at the back of the great room. It opened to a cozy veranda that ran the whole length of the house. It was overlooking a large pool. There was a little path behind the pool that led to the guest house. It was in the same style as the main house with trees all around it to offer some privacy. Denny opened the door into a small sitting room. Hannah looked around. The furniture was very simple and cozy, with oversized couches and low tables.

"So, do you need anything else?" Denny asked.

"No. I'm all set."

"Okay. I have to go back into the house to make some calls. Izzie must be really anxious by now. Just holler if you need anything or you can tell Sara."

Just then, Hannah noticed little Goldilocks by the door. The little girl seemed to have gotten over her initial shyness and now has a big smile on her face.

"Sara will show you around. Won't you, Cricket?"

"Sure, Daddy," Sara said. Her father ruffled her hair as he passed by to go back into the house. She frowned at her father's retreating back. Hannah couldn't help but laugh at Sara's expression. _Even her expressions look like mine._

Sara took her sister's hand and led her to the door on the left. "The bedroom is this way. We bought new furniture for you, me and my mom. We decorated the room ourselves. It was fun."

Hannah realized that the room was decorated in her favorite colors. All the furniture was made in a pale wood finish. The walls were pale lavender. The ceiling was painted a sunny lemon yellow. The linens on the big comfy bed and pillows were in lavenders, pinks and yellows. Even the dark purplish grey carpet was coordinated to match.

"This is the bathroom," Sara said as she opened a door beside the closet. "Sorry there's no tub. There wasn't time for Daddy to finish the plumbing. He said he will finish it before you come back for the holidays."

The tiny bathroom was done in greens. It had a glass shower enclosure and an empty space beside it that Hannah assumed was for the tub. The counter was fully stocked with bath accessories and fluffy white towels.

There wasn't time to get a long look at the bathroom before Sara took her hand again. She led her out the bedroom to a tiny kitchen at the back of the sitting room. It had a stove, a sink and a microwave. It also had a tiny banquette that could sit two. Sara opened the fridge and Hannah saw that is was already stocked with milk, juice & soda.

"Mom said you could stock your fridge with anything in the house if you want to cook or we could go out and shop for groceries if there's something we don't have. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Everything seems to be fine."

In fact, it was more than fine. The whole guest house has all the amenities of an apartment. Hannah was touched that Izzie and Denny went through all the trouble to make the place comfortable for her. In spite of herself, Hannah realized she liked it here.

_I have to get a hold of myself. I can't be comfortable here. I'll only be here until I graduate. After that, they won't have to see me again._

* * *

"Is she here? Where is she?" Izzie practically flew in through the door. In her haste to come in, she stumbled on a loose corner of the kitchen rug. Denny caught her just in time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Denny said. He kissed her and said, "Good evening to you too, Mrs. Duquette."

"My hero! Sorry, Mr. Duquette," Izzie said with a smile. The smile led to more kissing until they heard Matt and Sara come down the stairs. Sara was talking nonstop to her brother about Hannah.

"Mommy!" Sara shrieked when she saw her mother. She ran to Izzie and got a big kiss from Izzie. "Oh, Mommy. Hannah's here. I showed her the guesthouse. I gave her some of our cookies and muffins and, oh, she said they were good. She liked them. Oh, Mommy. You should see her. She looks like a movie star."

"Hey, baby," Izzie said as she gave Matt a hug and a kiss.

"I'm not a baby, Mom," little six-year-old Matthew said to his mother. "I'm awfully big now, you know."

"I know, Mattie. Sorry," Izzie said apologetically. "Have you seen your sister yet?"

"Yes. She's cool." Matt was a kid of a few words, except when he's talking about his beloved critters.

"She's still in the guest house, Iz. I think she may be sleeping." Denny looked out the kitchen window toward the guest house. The rest was dark but he could see a tiny light from the bedroom.

"Oh, Mommy. She is so pretty. She said we look alike. Josie also said we do but I think Hannah is prettier. Her hair is like yours, Mommy."

"Really, baby?" Izzie indulged her daughter.

"Oh, yes," Sara said seriously. "Mommy, I want to cut my hair. Oh, can I cut it? Please?"

"Now, young lady," interrupted Josie as she passed by to bring the laundry upstairs. "Let your mom rest for a while before you bombard her with these silly requests."

"But I really, really, really want to cut it," Sara complained. "Oh, please Mommy."

Denny knows how anxious Izzie was to see Hannah. He also knew that she won't be able to peel herself from their daughter once Sara's ohs begin so he mercifully put his wife out of her misery.

"Cricket, why don't we go up and you can show me your painting?" He told his daughter as he gave Izzie a wink. Sara has been working on a paint-by-numbers mural in her room. Denny made it for her to do. She has been working on it, color-by-color, for months and they can now recognize the mermaid design. Sara was very proud of that painting.

"_I love you._" Izzie mouthed the words to her husband as he took their daughter upstairs. He saw it and mouthed back, "_Likewise."_


	7. Chapter 6

VI

Hannah knew Izzie was coming even before she heard the knock. She was in the bedroom, reading a book when she heard the footsteps outside. She was already in the sitting room when Izzie got to the door. She opened the door after the first knock.

"Oh," Izzie was startled. She didn't expect Hannah to be up but she knocked anyway, just in case she wasn't.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Izzie said. "I was just startled. I thought you were sleeping."

"No. I couldn't sleep," Hannah explained. "I always have a hard time sleeping whenever I have to stay in strange houses. Not that your house is strange. It's just unfamiliar."

"Have you had dinner?" Izzie asked.

"No," Hannah said. "Sara came here and asked if I wanted to eat dinner with the family. I wasn't hungry."

"How about now? Are you hungry?"

Hannah wanted to say no but she realized she had nothing to eat since noon except a couple of Sara's muffins. She was starving. "A little bit. Yeah."

"Me too," Izzie said. "I've been in surgery all day. I haven't had anything to eat since lunchtime. I'm gonna go get something to eat from the house. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," Hannah said. _Why not? It's just food. I don't want to starve myself, do I?_

Izzie led the way to the cozy kitchen. Hannah took a seat on one of the chairs by the counter. She watched as Izzie rummaged through the fridge, trying to find something to eat.

"I think they left some dinner for us but I'm not in a pot roast kind of mood. You want a sandwich or does pot roast sound good?" Izzie was putting the ingredients for her sandwich on the counter as she was saying that. "Mmmm, bacon. I think I'll make some BLT. Want some?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Wonderful! Bacon, lettuce & tomato it is!" Izzie said conspirationally. "Just don't let Josie find out of she'll be hurt. She knows you like pot roast. By the way, have you met her?"

"Yes. I met the rest of the family. I've also met some of Matthew's 'friends.'"

"Oh, dear."

"Oh, it's okay. I have a soft spot for God's tiny creatures," Hannah said. Matt decided to introduce her to some of his new wards: a guinea pig, a lizard and a turtle. It wasn't so bad. Denny was really upset because he thought Hannah would be scared but it turned out she wasn't. She almost laughed at Matt's smug smile after that.

"Oh, good," a relieved Izzie said. "Just be careful before you sit in any toilets or go into bathtubs because Matt sometimes uses them as temporary housing for critters."

"Good to know. Thanks." Hannah caught herself giving Izzie a smile. She put on a bored face, hoping Izzie didn't see that.

_Stop it. You don't need to start caring for her, either. Losing a mother twice is enough. You won't survive losing one a third time._

Izzie did catch that smile but she also caught the sudden change of expression. Hannah has been trying to keep her distance since they met in Santa Barbara. That's why they never forced Hannah to call her anything but Izzie. She knew her daughter didn't really want to be here but Izzie hasn't lost hope that they'll be able to rebuild a relationship.

"You were in surgery all day." It wasn't a question. Hannah was very interested in Izzie's work because she wanted to go into med school. She has every intention becoming a doctor someday. She was confident she's going to get into one of the best medical schools in the country. She has excellent grades and she's determined. The only thing she wasn't sure about is her specialty. She was torn between medical and surgical. Maybe Izzie could help her decide.

"Yes. I had to do two emergency surgeries today. I was supposed to be on leave today but I couldn't say no. They're my patients and I had a responsibility to them. Your mom said you want to go into medicine."

"Yes. I wanted to be a doctor since I was little but even more since my dad died."

"Oh," Izzie said. "That must have been hard on you."

"It's okay," Hannah said with a shrug but Izzie knew better. The eyes that were so much like hers told another story.

There was something Hannah wanted to ask Izzie. She's been planning on asking her since she found out about this trip. It was hard for her to ask Izzie for a favor. She hesitated for a moment. Izzie noticed her apprehension.

"Izzie…" Hannah said tentatively. Izzie gave her a questioning look. She thinks she knew what Hannah was about to ask so she saved her the trouble of having to do it.

"Hannah, I want to ask you for a favor," Izzie said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the hospital tomorrow."

Hannah was taken aback. _Does the woman read minds?_

"Really? Why?"

"I have a lot of friends who would like to meet you. You're pretty famous at Seattle Grace now. You've been the number one topic of conversation for about a month now. I think they even have bets on what your toenails look like."

"My toenails?" Hannah almost laughed. It was so hard keeping her poker face with this family.

"I'm not even kidding. You have to be there to understand what I mean," Izzie said. She loved Seattle Grace but sometimes, all the staring eyes seem worse than paparazzi. She wanted to bring Hannah there so the people can just stop talking about her. "So do you want to go? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I can go with you."

"Good. You'll meet my best friend George and my other friends, Meredith and Cristina. We're all pretty cool people, even if we're geeky doctors," Izzie said with a smile. She knows everyone so well, she can predict how they will react to her pretty daughter. The nurses will be talking so fast, she'd be surprised if the news hasn't spread all over the hospital in thirty minutes. George will be so amazed at how alike the both look that he will be speechless for a moment. Cristina will be interested for approximately five minutes and then go and search for another cool surgery to steal. Meredith will want to actually talk to Hannah and won't mind having her tag along all day.

"There you go," Izzie said as she handed Hannah a plate of sandwiches. "Wanna sit by the pool and talk?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just eat this in my room, if you don't mind." Eating by the pool sounded nice but Hannah thought she had better not. She wants to stay as far away from any members of the family as possible, especially Izzie. The less she learns to care about them, the easier it will be when she cuts herself loose. She's had so many near misses all day and she can't trust herself to stay detached for long. The only logical solution is to stay away.

Izzie watched sadly as Hannah retreated to the guesthouse. She thought she'd at least made some progress but she realized was mistaken.

_She hasn't forgiven me._

* * *

Hannah was completely happy. This was by far the most exciting day of her life. She has been in the hospital for only 3 hours and it already seemed like home. She was supposed to meet Izzie for lunch so she was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for her to appear. People have been giving her funny looks all day. She was one of the popular girls at school so Hannah was used to stares. It just got a bit old after a couple of hours. She could still see people all over the cafeteria pretending not to stare at her. Izzie was right. She has never even been in the state before and yet, she was famous in Seattle Grace.

Izzie came in with another doctor. They immediately found where she was sitting and headed her way. Hannah assumed it was George because that'sthe only male doctor's name she's heard Izzie mention.

"George. This is my daughter Hannah," Izzie said proudly. "Hannah, this is my best friend, Dr. George O'Malley."

"Hi, Hannah. Nice to finally meet you." George's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. He was expecting Hannah to look like Izzie but seeing it firsthand took his breath away. He gave Hannah his hand and the young girl confidently took it.

"I told you," Izzie said smugly.

"You did. You look like two peas in a pod if not for the short hair."

"Why, thank you," Izzie said with a grin. "That's very flattering. I didn't know I looked so young."

Meredith came in with Lexie and spotted them. She started walking toward them, her eyes on the young blonde girl sitting next to Izzie. The nurses have been on overdrive all morning. It's only noon but Meredith has already heard a minute description of Hannah from the way she looks to the color of her sweater. _Poor baby._ Meredith approached Hannah first.

"Hi," she said to the young girl. "You must be Hannah. I'm Meredith."

"Hi. You're Dr. Meredith Shepherd?"

"Yes, Hannah," Izzie said. "She's Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd, Head of Medicine and General Surgery."

"Just call me Meredith."

"Hi. We've met earlier. I'm Lexie, Lexie Grey," Lexie said. They met in the hallways earlier as Hannah tried to find her way back to the Neo-Natal unit. Lexie mistook her for Izzie with a new haircut. It took her about two minutes to realize her mistake then she helped Hannah find her way back to her mother's wing. "I'm not the head of anything. I'm just a lowly surgeon at the beck and call of these people here."

"Very funny, Lexie," Meredith said. "Lexie is doing her fellowship in Endocrinology, Hannah. Izzie said you wanted to be a doctor. Medicine or surgery?"

"I don't know yet," Hannah said. She can tell she's going to like Meredith.

"Well you can ask us anything you want if you have questions. I believe we have all the specialties covered in the group."

"Where's Cristina?" George asked.

"I haven't seen her," Izzie said. "Is she in surgery, Mer?"

"No. She doesn't have any surgeries, at least none that I know of. I haven't seen her all day either," Meredith said. That's unusual. The hospital is so small, they were sure to run into each other in the halls at least twice each hour unless they're in surgery. She turned to Hannah and said, "Dr. Cristina Yang is the head of Cardio-Thoracic Surgery."

"Wow!" Hannah said in awe. This is real. She knew Izzie was a doctor before she got here but knowing it and actually seeing it firsthand is a totally different matter. Izzie is the head of Neo-Natal Surgery with about a dozen surgeons reporting to her. Hannah didn't realize how high up that job was until she got here. Izzie's friends all seemed to be in some sort of position of high responsibility. Hannah can't help but be proud of Izzie.

George said as he looked around the cafeteria and met dozens of curious looks. "You know what? People have been staring since we got here."

"I know. They've been staring at me all day," Hannah said as she gave a little sigh. "I feel like I have some sort of disease or something."

"They have? Okay. This is unacceptable," Meredith said. She stood up, made Hannah stand beside her and addressed the room. "May I have your attention, please. People, this is Izzie's daughter, Hannah. Yes, she is a teenager. Yes, Izzie had her when she was very young. Okay, now you've met her so please leave the poor girl alone. Enough with the talk already and let's all get back to work."

Cristina came in as Meredith was saying her monologue. "Nice work, Meredith. Very subtle."

"Well, I can't stand gossip, especially when it's directed to my friends--and my friends' children. These people need to get a life. Seriously!"

"Speaking of offspring, it's time you two got formally introduced. Cristina, this is my famous daughter, Hannah."

Cristina gave Hannah a long look. _So this is the daughter everyone's been talking about._

"You must be Dr. Cristina Yang, Head of Cardio-Thoracic Surgery," Hannah said.

"Impressive," She said to Izzie, then to Hannah, "Hello, Izzie's daughter."

"So Hannah," George asked. "Do you like Seattle Grace, so far?"

"Oh, yes."

"You just got here," Cristina said in mock seriousness. "That'll change. So does anyone have an extra chocolate cupcake? The lunch lady said they ran out. Why don't they ever make enough cupcakes? Haven't they figured it out yet that they need to make more? Meredith, you have to talk to Derek about it."

"No, I won't. He's the Chief of Surgery, not the Chairman of the Hospital Board."

George saw Cristina eyeing his cupcake and took it out of her reach. "No freakin way. Get your own cupcake."

"You can have mine," Hannah said. She handed it over to Cristina.

"Thank you, Izzie's daughter," Cristina said. "You know what? I might like you."

"Uhm, thanks?" Hannah said.

"You can stay with me if you want to watch a real heart surgery today. You can even scrub in."

"Are you sure about that, Cristina?" Izzie asked. Cristina hates it when people follow her around. Even her old interns used to irritate her.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" George teased. Having unauthorized people in the O.R. is against the rules and Cristina has been a stickler for rules even since the Denny incident. She never, ever breaks the rules, if she can help it.

"Whatever," Cristina said with a shrug. "What's the use of heading my own unit if I can't bend the rules a little? You know what? You can scrub in, Izzie's daughter."

_This is amazing! My daughter can charm her way into the lion's den_, Izzie thought with wonder.

"You can scrub in with me, too," said Meredith.

Not to be outdone, George said, "Me too!"

Hannah was very happy. She's been in the hospital for barely a day and she may get to scrub in on a real surgery. She didn't care what kind as long as it's a real surgery. She loved Seattle Grace!


	8. Chapter 7

VII

_It was winter. She was all alone in the empty room. All the windows are open and snow has begun to blow in from outside. She tried to close the window but couldn't. Her fingers were too numb. She was freezing in the cold and there was no one to help her. Suddenly, she heard her name being called from outside. That's weird. No one knew her here. She had no family and she moved in too recently to make any friends. Who could it be?_

"Hannah," said the whispering voice from outside the window. "Hannah? Are you up?"

Hannah woke up with a start. She looked at the clock. It was 5:27 A.M. Who could be calling her at this hour?

"Hannah?"

"Huh?" Hannah asked sleepily.

_This is unbelievable. That's what I get for agreeing to stay in a strange house with people I don't even know who would wake me up this early on a weekend._

"What?" she asked.

"It's Josie. Denny asked me to wake you up. Could you come up to the house, please?"

"It's the middle of the night," Hannah said crossly.

_What the hell?_

"Sorry," Josie said. "It's tradition. Would you come, please?"

Hannah sighed. She guessed she had no choice. "Alright."

"Oh, and please dress warmly," Josie said as she was walking back to the house.

Hannah reluctantly got up and started dressing. She was wide awake by now. She was still a bit annoyed but she was also curious why she had to get up at this ungodly hour of a Saturday morning. It must be an emergency. The thought made her worried but she brushed it off. It can't be. There's a doctor in the house with access to an ambulance 24/7, the very same doctor who has a whole hospital wing full of doctors and nurses at her beck and call. Still, she hastily put on her clothes.

She crossed the backyard in the dark. There were no lights in the house except for a single one in the kitchen. Hannah could hear whispering voices as she crossed the patio into the dimly lit kitchen. She found 4 people standing around the kitchen counter, almost everyone except Izzie. Denny saw her come in and gestured for her to come closer.

A small cake was placed in the middle of the counter. The kids were putting candles on it. Denny was putting a covered plate on a breakfast tray. She watched Josie poured some juice into a glass and then it hit her. It was Izzie's birthday. She can't believe she forgot the reason she was here.

"Is this all for Izzie?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," Denny said impishly. "Sorry we had to wake you up. We didn't know if you wanted to be here and I totally forgot to tell you last night."

"That's okay," Hannah said with a shrug. "I've had too much sleep anyway."

"We make breakfast for Mommy every year on her birthday," Matt said as he put the last candles on the cake. Sara was still busily adjusting the other candles.

"I think we're all set," Denny said. "Shall we light the candles, kids?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Sara and Matthew said excitedly.

"Shhhh. Don't make too much noise," Josie said as she started lighting the candles on the cake.

"Hannah, would you like to bring the cake in?" Denny asked. "It would really be special for Izzie if she sees you come in first."

Hannah had to take a minute to think it over. She didn't want to do it. She's been trying so hard to keep her distance from these people. It's hard enough as it is with all their family togetherness. She didn't want another tradition to break next year. It's going to make it harder for her to stay away.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Denny said. He sensed her reluctance. He noticed that she's been trying to avoid being with the family all week. He decided that if she wants to be distant, he'll respect that.

"No. It's okay," Hannah said. She saw Denny smile to himself. It felt good to make him happy and she can't understand why.

Hannah took the cake from the counter. Denny was already holding the loaded tray. He started walking upstairs and they all followed him. They stopped just outside the bedroom door. Denny motioned for Hannah towards the door. At that point, Sara couldn't contain herself any longer so she started singing the birthday song. They all joined in as they entered the bedroom.

Hannah was the first person Izzie saw. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her grown daughter walk toward her. She can't believe her daughter was here for her birthday. This beats the day she passed her boards. She was so happy.

"Happy birthday, Babe. I love you," Denny said as he kissed his wife. Hannah had to look away but the little kids loved it. Then it was their turn.

"Happy birthday, Mommy," said little Sara.

"Love you, Mom," chimed Matthew. Both of them got kisses from Mom.

The kids were jumping up and down the bed as they said their birthday greetings. Hannah stayed close to the wall, trying to stay unseen but it was in vain. She was holding a cake with lit candles on it.

"Happy birthday," Josie said as she gave Izzie a hug.

"Thank you, Josie."

Everyone expectantly turned toward Hannah. She had no choice but to come closer. She went to Izzie's side and held the cake out to her.

"Happy birthday," she said timidly.

"Thank you, Hannah," was all she could say. She felt like bursting into tears but she didn't want to scare Hannah into getting detatched again. She just gave her daughter a loving smile.

"Make a wish, Mommy," Matthew and Sara said in unison.

_I wish my family will become whole, including Hannah._

* * *

It's Saturday and there's a dinner party at the house. All of Izzie's friends were there. Hannah already knew most of them from Seattle Grace but there were some she didn't know. Izzie told her earlier that she had some friends coming from out-of-town. She was especially excited to see her mentor Dr. Miranda Bailey-Tucker, who has been travelling all over the country doing lectures on a surgical procedure she pioneered.

Izzie told her she didn't have to go if she didn't want to. Hannah had half a mind to stay in her room all night. It's not that she disliked parties. She just dreaded all the questions they were going to ask when Izzie introduces her as her _daughter_. George, Meredith & Cristina were cool because they already knew about her before she came but Hannah doubts these other friends knew. It ought to be very uncomfortable for Izzie to have to explain her existence.

Hannah can't believe she's been here for six days. She thought it was going to be a long week but it went by so fast. She's spent almost all her days at the hospital. She even slept in the on-call room once when Izzie had to do an emergency surgery. Izzie's cool friends have adopted her. She became kind of like their little sister. She trailed whoever had a cool surgery. They allowed her to scrub in several times. She wasn't even in med school yet but she got to observe so many surgeries up close. She can't wait to go to med school. She wanted to be one of them.

She's going home to California the next day. Tonight was her last night in Seattle and she was going to spend it cooped up in the guest house all night. She has been channel surfing all night but she couldn't find anything good. _Five hundred channels and nothing to watch_, she thought incredulously. She didn't feel like reading and it's too early to go to bed. _What to do?_

She spotted the shopping bag Izzie gave her this morning. It was from a high-end department store. Izzie said she bought it for her in case she didn't bring any party clothes. Hannah was touched. It was thoughtful of Izzie to think of her amid all the party preparations. Then she stopped herself. They're rich. They have more than enough money to spend on designer clothes. Still, Hannah couldn't get rid of the feeling it was a nice gesture. She curiously opened the bag and found the most beautiful dress by a well-known designer. It was very simple, elegant and very appropriate. It was neither too old nor too young for her.

_So Izzie has taste. Well, she was a model, wasn't she?_

She tried it on and it fit like it was made for her. The teal dress made her grey eyes look blue. It also made her fading California tan stand out. It was so obviously bought with her coloring in mind. Hannah loved it.

_It was very generous and thoughtful of Izzie to go through all this trouble_. _I might as well use it. It wouldn't hurt me to go to the party. I'm dressed anyway._

She was still trying to talk herself into going as she nervously crossed the patio. She paused just outside the French doors and peeked inside. There were about fifteen people in the living room. She didn't think there would be so many of them. It made her even more anxious.

"Quite a lot of people, aren't there?"

Hannah was startled. The voice came from the dark, seemingly empty patio.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Alex. You must be Izzie's daughter."

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. He was sitting on a patio chair holding a glass of wine. He didn't seem to think it weird that he was sitting alone in the dark while a party was going on inside.

"I--I'm Izzie's daughter." It was the first time she referred to herself as Izzie's daughter. It didn't feel weird. _Next thing I know, I'll be calling her Mom,_ she thought.

"I thought so."

"So you're Alex," Hannah repeated. "Wait. Are you Izzie's ex-boyfriend, Alex?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you."

"From Izzie?" Alex said hopefully.

"Nope. I've spent a lot of time at the hospital this week. People have told me about you."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed?" Hannah curiously asked. She was very intuitive about these things. She could sense that Alex was still in love with Izzie and he's not even trying to hide it.

Alex only shrugged. He _was_ disappointed. He didn't even want to come. He knew it would hurt him but he promised Izzie he would come this year so he came. He flew in from the other side of the country just to attend the birthday party of the woman he loves who, incidentally, was married to someone else. He felt so stupid. It still hurts him to see Izzie happily married to Denny. That's why he was hiding out in the patio.

"There's a lot of people in there," Hannah said trying to get him out of his reverie.

"Yup. Izzie has a lot of friends." They both looked into the house. Alex started to point each of them out to Hannah. "There's the usual people, Derek and Meredith... George... Cristina. That little redhead over there is George's girlfriend Elaine. That's Cristina's boyfriend Bill, sitting beside her. There's Richard and Adele. Dr. Richard Weber used to be the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace. He retired a few years ago."

"Who's that guy standing by the fireplace?"

"That's Mark. Stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Just stay away from him. Trust me," Alex said protectively.

"Okay."

"Alright," Alex said. "Now where were we? Oh yes. That is Miranda Bailey sitting on the loveseat with her husband Tucker. She was our mentor. We used to call her _'The Nazi.'_"

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, 'cause she was brilliant and strict. Her word was the law at Seattle Grace. I think even now, she's still the law."

"Oh yes," Hannah said. "They even call her long-distance sometimes when they need help with medical stuff. All of them do it, even Cristina."

"Really?" Alex asked, amazed. "Me too!"

They both laughed. This friend was a little weird but she liked his honesty.

"That guy over there is Joe and his boyfriend Walter. Joe owns the bar across the street from the hospital. I hope this is the first time you've seen him."

Hannah grinned at him and nodded her head.

"Okay then. That just leaves Mark's lady friend. I think her name is Bianca but I'm not sure. I could never keep track of his women even when I was here."

"Wow! That's a lot of doctors," Hannah said.

"Yeah. That's probably the most doctors gathered together in one room outside of a hospital or a medical convention."

Hannah laughed. She didn't feel scared anymore after Alex's sort-of introduction. They're just people and they're Izzie's friends, after all. Surely, they won't embarrass Izzie on her birthday by asking silly questions.

"Thanks for all the info."

"No problem."

"I guess we have to go in now," Hannah said, bracing herself. She walked toward the door but Alex didn't follow her. She gave him a quizzical glance. "Are you coming?"

"Naah. I think I'm gonna stay out here for a few more minutes. I'll come in when dinner's ready."

"Okay then. See you later," Hannah said as she opened the door and went inside.


End file.
